Angel
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: (PG cos i didnt know what rating to put it!!!) a fanfic about Ryoko summoning an angel to save her


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm a little poor ladybird! (I think I'm crazy! Hehehe!) 

This fanfic includes the song tourniquet by Evanescence

I felt so hurt. He was my dad after all. I thought he loved me but he locks mum up then uses me to do his evils. I hate him so much! But now it is all over, I'm still haunted by the stuff I was made to do. I could recall one time when I was going to fight him but something happened…

I came towards the horrible man I used to call dad but now he's just Kagato to me. I had my energy sword in front of me. I'm going to try to kill him. I would rather die then kill all the innocent people he made me do. I might be able to kill him despite my young age.

''Kagato! I'm here to kill you! I've had enough and you aren't taking over me anymore!'' I yelled his name in disgust.

''My dear Ryoko! How do you think you can defeat me? I taught you every thing you know!'' he was laughing at me now.

I can feel my anger welling up! How I wish I could give him the pain he has gave me! I flew towards him and attempt to strike him with my sword. He was quick to react and blocked me. He then responded with a punch aimed for my stomach. Using my teleporting skills, I just phased away. I was now behind him and stabbed my sword into his back. I realised a bit too late that it was his shadow I stabbed. I couldn't see him anywhere. I was starting to worry. He doesn't know how to teleport! He must have felt my agitation because I could hear his voice echoing laughter. 

''Can't see me? Well look above you!''

Then I felt the pain! He had fired an energy ball at me. Because of the close distance, it hit and painfully too. I skidded across the room and hit the wall really hard. But I won't let the tears fall. I won't let him have the satisfaction of having got to me. I pushed the tears back in and stood up to resume fighting. I felt something nudge my feet. It was my only friend Ryo-Ohki. 

Please don't fight. You would end up killing yourself, sister! 

I have to. I have to set us all free. 

I pushed her to the side and flew towards Kagato again. I was going to try something different now. I fired energy balls at him, which kept him occupied. He didn't notice me muttering the words '' from the fires of hell and the light from heaven, I summon you!'' 

A blinding light filed the room and in the middle, a figure appeared. It was an angel! I was shocked. Everytime I summoned a creature, they have all been evil spirits or demons. Kagato was equally shocked. The angel had light blue-white feathers and a he wore a cobalt-blue cloak. He also held a large golden sword, which had 'light will always overcome darkness', inscribed upon it.

I spoke to the angel, ''Who are you?''

You summoned me. I am Michael, the angel of protection, truth and strength. I am here to help you. 

He stood in front of me and held his sword towards Kagato. Then with a cry he ran towards the evil. They fought each other. Kagato couldn't hit him at all. Michael was winning.

I was amazed to be in the presence of such power and beauty. 

I thought that the angel would free me but how wrong was I. From my point of view, the angel was beating Kagato so easily but the truth was, the angel was tiring out and Kagato was still fighting the same as before. The end of the battle was drawing near. Kagato formed a sphere of blazing green light and smiled evilly, he pushed it into the stomach of the angel. I recognised that sphere. It's like a fire burning you from the inside, like your stomach is engulfed in flames. He fell gracefully to his knees and slowly disappeared.

I'm sorry Ryoko…stay strong and one day you will escape, and meet someone who will show you love. Good bye… and he faded away.

''Good bye and thank you.'' I felt the tears slowly fall down my eyes.

My hatred for Kagato increased when he started laughing. 

''Gone already? Never mind. Your turn. I think I need to punish you.''

I just sat there motionless. Then thinking of how much the angel risked for me, I got up and gathered up all of my energy. If this hits him, I can destroy him…

I aimed for his body and with a push the ball went straight at him. It caught him and hit him! I was going to smile but then I heard him laugh again. I did hit him but he had moved out the way so the ball only caught his hand which he regenerated. I had no energy left, I can't take this! I screamed with all the voice I had left and cried. I won't ever escape this nightmare. Why? Why me? What have I done? 

I felt him stab me with his sword over and over again. All I did was cry, what can I do? He left me after that.

I didn't want to heal. I don't want to feel pain again; I can't take this any more.

Tourniquet by Evanescence

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought on more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet 

My suicide

I wanted to die, to escape but as I felt my cabbit lick me on the face, the words the Angel Michael said to me echoed in my brain. No I wasn't going to die. I am going to face life and carry on. I let my wounds heal as I stroke my Ryo-Ohki.

*Back to reality!*

I might not get over it but now I know that Michael was right and I would see him again when I do die…

------

What do you think? It wasn't very good but I tried my best and it was probably very confusing! *_*


End file.
